Forgive me
by Maudy Kim
Summary: Your tears make my heart feel pain. Kangteuk/ Kyumin/ Yewook/Haehyuk/Other cast/ M-preg , NC , YAOI. RnR if you have time. chap 4 update !
1. Forgive Me Chapter 1

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kangteuk - Kyumin

Yewook - Haehyuk

And other pairing

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu salju tidak turun , tapi udara diluar tetap sangat dingin. Sungmin masih duduk didepan meja belajarnya dengan wajah serius padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.00 pagi.

Sungmin tidak pernah bangun sampai selarut ini karena dia anak pintar dan hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 atau 2 jam untuk mengerjakan 100 soal yang diberikan gurunya setiap malam.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini karena dia harus menguras tenaga , menyalin jawaban yang sudah dihitungnya dengan seksama ke buku orang lain dan itu benar-benar membuang waktunya.

"Selamat datang … kenapa pulang larut sekali kanginie?"

"apa kau sudah makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan ma-"

**Plakk !**

"diam kau pelacur !"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat pulpen ditangannya saat mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya yang akan memulai _lagi_ pertengkaran rutin mereka.

"jaga mulut mu kangin ! aku bukan pelacur !"

"kau fikir aku buta hah?! Aku bisa melihat siwon mencium keningmu di caffe siang tadi !"

"itu tidak benar !"

"aku tidak tolol ! aku juga tahu dia membayarmu mahal untuk bercinta dengannya selama istrinya berada di amerika !"

"…."

"tidak bisa menyangkal eoh? dasar namja murahan !"

**Brakk !**

Sungmin kembali meneruskan tugasnya yang tertunda setelah mendengar suara pintu di tutup dengan kasar, menandakan Kangin sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

Hening … Sungmin bisa mendengar isakan ummanya karena jarak ruang tamu yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meneruskan tugasnya.

_Selalu seperti ini …_

_._

~ Sapphire Blue high School ~

.

.

.

" Selamat pagi Minnie… " sapaan hangat yang terkesan palsu kembali terdengar sepanjang koridor sekolah dan hanya dibalas senyuman kaku oleh Sungmin.

"kau tau? Umma Sungmin itu pelacur… kasihan sekali yah…"

"iya , ada juga yang bilang ummanya itu namja ! bukan yeoja seperti umma kita !"

"jeongmal? Tapi ummanya benar-benar cantik… !"

"tetap saja namja ! ish…"

Sungmin sudah terlalu sering mendengar perkataan yang tidak menyenangkan baik didepan atau belakang nya . Karena itulah Sungmin memilih menyendiri dan tidak berteman dengan siapapun di sekolah itu.

**Brakk !**

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun , menendang mejanya dan memandang rendah kearahnya.

"mana buku ku? Pelacur…" Sungmin tidak menunjukkan exspresi marah di wajahnya saat Kyuhyun menyebutnya pelacur dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di kelas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"ini… " Setelah Sungmin menyerahkan kembali buku Kyuhyun yang dia kerjakan semalaman suntuk , Sungmin segera berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk menghindari perkataan kasar Kyuhyun lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai setelah Sungmin benar-benar keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas untuk mata pelajaranku… " ucap Zhoumi seonsaengnim menatap Sungmin yang masih sibuk membongkar isi tasnya.

"ani seonsaengnim , saya benar-benar sudah mengerjakannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas… " Sungmin gugup juga sedih, karena dia yakin sewaktu dia menyerahkan buku Kyuhyun dia masih melihat bukunya itu di dalam tas.

"mianhae Sungmin-sshi ,kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran ku kali ini … tunggu aku diruanganku …" ucap Zhoumi pada Sungmin bernada final.

Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Zhoumi.

Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian di wajah Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum dia keluar dari kelas.

_Pasti ini perbuatannya lagi…_

_._

_._

_._

"jadi Sungmin … apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai mata pelajaran ku?" ucap Zhoumi saat dia sudah duduk bersampingan dengan Sungmin diruangannya.

"bukan begitu seonsaengnim… aku benar-benar sudah mengerjakan nya… aku bersumpah…" Sungmin menatap mata Zhoumi berharap Zhoumi mempercayainya.

"Sungmin… aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu semudah itu…" Zhoumi menatap lekat bola mata Sungmin yang seolah menarik siapapun yang melihatnya.

"aku memang tidak bisa memberikan bukti seonsaengnim… tapi ak- mmmph!" Sungmin terkejut saat Zhoumi melumat bibir pulmnya dengan cepat dan sedikit memaksa.

"mmmpph… ! mmmph !" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Zhoumi yang hendak menindihnya walaupun mustahil karena zhoumi lebih kuat , tangan Zhoumi mulai mencoba membuka celana Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit melemah ketika Zhoumi meremas kemaluannya yang masih dibalut celana , tapi akal sehatnya memaksanya untuk sadar dari rangsangan itu.

Sungmin begitu takut jika ada yang melihat dan melaporkan kejadian ini , itu berarti beasiswanya untuk 2 tahun kedepan akan terbuang sia-sia.

"mmmph! Aaakh! " Zhoumi berteriak ketika Sungmin menggigit lidahnya yang saat itu sedang menjelajahi gigi dan rongga mulut Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Zhoumi , meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih kesakitan …

Sungmin mengusap kasar bibirnya sepanjang perjalanannya sambil berlari menuju rumahnya , tapi entah kenapa tidak ada air mata yang menetes.

.

_Sungmin yang kuat tidak pernah menunjukkan air matanya pada siapapun … apakah hatinya mati karena luka yang bertubi-tubi menghantam nya?_

_Tentu tidak , dia juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit , hanya saja dia lebih pintar mengontrol air matanya di banding orang lain…_

.

"_bukankah itu Lee Sungmin ? kenapa berlari seperti itu? dan kenapa dia baru pulang? Eh? Apa perduliku…aish… " _ Kyuhyun mengenggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Hyung satu-satunya yang tengah meraba meja caffe tempat mereka makan itu.

"hyung ingin apa?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menatap mata yesung yang terlihat sama dengan matanya , hanya saja…

"hyung mencari tissue… kau sedang apa tadi? Kenapa hyung panggil tidak menjawab?" Yesung menatap lurus tepat kearah mata adiknya, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat mata indah Kyuhyun yang berwarna coklat muda sama seperti miliknya.

"aku .. a..aku tadi melamun hyung… mianhae, ini tissue nya… hyung sudah selesai? Mau menemaniku membeli kaset game terbaru tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan selembar tissue ditangan kanan Yesung.

"hyung sudah ada janji dengan Hyukkie… lain kali saja ne?" Yesung membersihkan sisa makanan dibibirnya dengan tissue.

"aah… ternyata ingin berkencan dengan Hyukkie hyung.. hehe"

"ani pabbo… kami hanya berteman…" Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas semburat merah di pipi yesung dan itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari celananya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang cash di atas meja sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan Yesung menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di depan Caffe.

Ya, Yesung buta . sejak 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan motor. Yesung bukan korban tabrak lari , dia justru orang yang menabrak .

Malam itu yesung mengendarai motornya dalam keadaan mabuk dan membuat orang lain terluka , meskipun begitu dia terluka lebih parah karena retina matanya robek dan memerlukan operasi besar untuk mengganti matanya.

Bukan , bukannya mereka tidak punya uang untuk melakukan operasi itu , keluarga mereka justru masuk daftar orang terkaya nomer 3 di Korea selatan dan China. Jadi mustahil kalau dia tidak bisa mengoperasi matanya karena biaya.

Ini semua semata-mata atas permintaan Yesung yang tetap ingin buta , bodoh memang . tapi dia selalu berkata bahwa dia lebih tenang saat matanya buta.

.

_Bohong , Yesung berbohong … dia begitu merindukan melihat pemandangan indah di dunia ini dan wajah Kyuhyun adiknya juga kedua orang tuanya , tapi dia takut… takut melihat kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya yang selama ini dia cintai mencintai orang lain …_

.

.

.

~ Sungmin House ~

.

"a..aku pulang… " Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu.

"Minnie? " Leeteuk merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan putranya itu , karena biasanya sepulang sekolah Sungmin akan mencium dan memeluk Leeteuk.

"Minnie? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk mencoba membuka kamar Sungmin yang sudah terkunci.

"aku baik-baik saja umma… aku lelah…"

"baiklah…tapi jangan lupa makan siang ne? umma sudah memasakkan kimichi untuk mu dan appa mu..."

"nde umma…"

"umma pergi dulu ne? umma ada janji dengan… teman umma…" ucap Leeteuk yang segera menjauh ketika tidak mendengar jawaban lagi dari Sungmin.

Leeteuk tahu Sungmin sedang sedih, dan kepergiannya kali ini pasti membuatnya lebih kecewa.

Tapi Leeteuk tidak bisa membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Siwon, dan Leeteuk harus segera pergi sebelum Kangin pulang dan melarangnya pergi.

.

.

.

Malam baru datang , tapi Hangeng telah teridur di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tubuh terlentang , Hangeng masih mengenakan dasi dan jasnya, lengkap dengan kaus kaki juga sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk tak jauh dari appa mereka yang tertidur itu.

Hening , Kyuhyun tengah serius dengan psp di tangannya dan yesung tengah menikmati musik yang terputar di I-Phone nya dengan headset.

Hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir hangeng yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"kyu… ! cepat panggil appa mu dan yesung… makan malam sudah siap… !" Heechul berteriak dari arah dapur.

"appa.. appa… ieronna palli… umma bilang makan malam sudah siap…" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyang lengan Hangeng yang terlihat berotot.

"appa.. appa ! banguuuun !"

Hangeng terduduk dan membelalakkan mata sipitnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"wae? Ada apa kyu? Siapa yang terluka?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas saat melihat exspresi terkejut Hangeng dan itu menyadarkan Hangeng kalau kyuhyun menjahilinya _lagi_…

"aish… ! yaa ! dasar anak nakal !" Hangeng mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari menuju dapur dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Heechul.

"aish.. berhenti.. ! kalian berisik sekali… kenapa kalian selalu berkelahi ?! " Heechul merentangkan tangannya seolah melindungi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hangeng dan mendapat death glare yang dianggap Heechul sangat _tampan_ dari hangeng.

"ish… dia membuat aku terkejut tadi chagiya… ! aku tidak tahu apa dosa ku sampai mendapatkan anak senakal dia… haah…" Hangeng melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Heechul.

"lihat umma.. appa jahat sekali…" Kyuhyun menampakkan exspresi sedih yang dibuat - buat agar mendapat belaan dari Heechul.

"ya ! jadi kau tidak bersyukur atas kelahiran Kyuhyun eoh?! Nappeun namja !" Heechul berteriak kesal pada Hangeng dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"bukan begitu chagiya.. aish… kau terlalu membela anak nakal itu !" Hangeng berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum makan malam bersama.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya dan ditiru oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Gerakan mereka berdua sangat kompak , siapapun yang melihatnya pasti yakin Kyuhyun yang jahil dan nakal adalah keturunan Heechul sedangkan Yesung yang lebih dewasa dan pendiam adalah keturunan Hangeng.

.

.

.

~ Hotel ~

.

"Siwon… aku kemari ingin mengembalikan ini… " Leeteuk mengeluarkan selembar cek dari dalam kantung celananya.

"kenapa di kembalikan?" terlihat sekali kekesalan di raut wajah siwon , tapi Siwon mencoba tetap tenang dan kembali meneguk wine di gelasnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada sofa.

"aku tidak bisa lebih lama seperti ini… aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantu keuangan keluarga ku selama ini… tapi Kangin sudah bekerja dan aku fikir aku harus berhenti sekarang…"

"tidak bisa…"tiba-tiba Siwon menyuruh dua pengawal yang sebelumnya berada didalam ruangannya itu keluar.

"ma-maksudmu?" Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya , dan dia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu yang di kunci dari luar.

"pilihan mu hanya dua… menjual tubuhmu padaku , atau melihat keluarga kecil mu hancur didepan matamu.."

"i-ini tidak benar… ! kau bilang setelah aku bisa mengembalikan cek yang kau pinjamkan , semua akan berakhir.. !"

"sayang sekali hyung… aku terlalu mencintai tubuh mulus mu… dan kibum belum bisa kembali dalam 5 bulan ini karena pekerjaannya yang padat di Amerika…"

"5 bulan… ? aku tidak bisa ! aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan suami dan anakku lebih jauh !"

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan melebarkan kakinya , Leeteuk mengerti apa yang Siwon inginkan tapi dia benar-benar ingin berhenti menjual tubuhnya pada Siwon.

Ya , Leeteuk memang menjadi pelacur , tapi itu hanya dia lakukan pada Siwon karena siwon meminjaminya cek ketika keluarganya benar-benar terpuruk saat Kangin kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Dan mereka membuat perjanjian , setelah Leeteuk bisa mengembalikan cek itu , Leeteuk baru boleh berhenti melayani Siwon.

Tapi sepertinya perjanjian berubah karena Siwon merasa sangat nyaman dengan sikap dan Pribadi Leeteuk yang lembut.

"cepatlah hyung… aku tidak suka menunggu…" Siwon membuka resleting celananya dan membebaskan penisnya yang masih tertidur.

"si-siwon.. tolong.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa…hiks…" Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis.

"baiklah kalau begitu , besok akan aku suruh perusahaan yang memperkerjakan suamimu itu memecatnya… dan aku akan menculik anak mu yang manis itu…"

"andwae ! hiks… jebal..jangan.." Leeteuk berlutut tepat di depan sofa Siwon membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"bagus… kalau begitu puaskan aku malam ini hyungie …" Siwon menarik rambut Leeteuk yang lumayan panjang saat itu dengan kasar dan mendekatkan bibir Leeteuk di penisnya.

_Mianhae kanginie… hiks.. mianhae Minnie…_

Leeteuk pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai memasukkan penis Siwon kedalam mulutnya , Siwon memejamkan matanya , menyandarkan kepalanya dan menikmati rangsangan yang Leeteuk lakukan pada penisnya.

"ummh…ummh…" Leeteuk sedikit meringis ketika Siwon mendorong kepalanya membuat penis Siwon yang mulai berdiri tegak dan memenuhi mulut Leeteuk itu masuk semakin dalam.

"sssh… telan teukie… sshhh.. aah.. ahh.. telan …aahhh.." Siwon mengerang nikmat saat Spermanya menembak tepat di tenggorokan Leeteuk.

Air mata masih mengalir dan membasahi pipi mulus Leeteuk tapi siwon tidak memperdulikannya.

Siwon tersenyum menatap wajah sexy Leeteuk yang terlihat kesulitan meneguk Spermanya karena terlalu banyak.

"good boy…" Siwon memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Leeteuk yang masih bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"jilat… jilat hyungie…" Seringaian terpasang di wajah tampan siwon saat melihat Leeteuk mengulum jari telunjuknya.

Jari telunjuknya yang sudah basah karena dia usap dengan obat perangsang , obat perangsang yang khusus dia pesan dari Jepang.

Sedikit saja menjilat atau meminum obat perangsang itu , si peminum tidak akan bisa berfikir dengan akal sehatnya lagi. Yang dia fikirkan hanya bagaimana cara mengeluarkan sperma dari penisnya dan memuaskan hasratnya.

Dan sepertinya obat mahal itu berjalan dengan tidak bisa berhenti , entah kenapa rasanya begitu nikmat saat dia menghisap jari Siwon.

"ssh..shhh… sudah cukup menghisap jariku hyung… " siwon menarik jarinya dari mulut Leeteuk dan membuat Leeteuk yang sudah terangsang itu tiba-tiba melebarkan paha siwon dan kembali menghisap penis Siwon yang masih lemas hingga berdiri tegak lagi .

"aah.. hisap… puaskan akuhhh… malam ini hyunghhh… aahh…"

.

.

~ Dinner ~

"jadi hyukkie bekerja sebagai sekertaris di kantor Lee Donghae?" Tanya Heechul yang masih menyuapi Yesung.

"nde…" Hyukkie menjawab sesopan mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yesung.

"hyukkie hyung… bukannya sekertaris idientik dengan yeoja? Hyung kan namja… kenapa bisa diterima?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"aku juga tidak tahu Kyu… setelah aku mengirim proposal , esok harinya aku sudah diizinkan masuk…mereka bilang ,Lee Donghae langsung yang menerima aku…"

"aku dengar , Lee Donghae itu gay… mungkin dia menyukaimu Hyukkie… " ucap heechul tenang.

"chagiya… belum tentu Hyukkie gay… kenapa kau berkata seperti itu…?" Hangeng tersenyum canggung pada Hyukkie , begitu juga dengan Hyukkie.

Keluarga bahagia Kyuhyun memang terdiri dari laki-laki , Heechul yang terlihat begitu cantik ketika menggunakan gaun itu ternyata juga seorang namja.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya. Hangeng menikahi Heechul di paris agar bisa mendapatkan hak menikah dengan sesama jenis dan mereka kembali ke Korea beberapa tahun setelah itu. tapi kecantikan paras Heechul membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak menyadari kalau Heechul , umma dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah namja.

Tentang kehamilannya Heechul , tentu saja dengan uang yang berlimpah dan kecanggihan teknologi zaman ini membuat namja bisa dengan mudah hamil walaupun harus Caesar dan tidak bisa normal seperti yeoja pada umumnya.

"benarkah? apa Hyukkie menyukai yeoja?"Tanya Heechul, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Heechul penasaran dengan teman dekat Yesung itu.

"a-aku.. um…" Hyukkie mengigit bibir bawahnya karena malu.

"sudah ..sudah… kenapa jadi membahas ini? Tentu saja Hyukkie hyung menyukai yeoja ! sama seperti ku…" ucap kyuhyun membuat Heechul dan Hangeng menatapnya bersamaan.

"benarkah kyu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa teman yeoja kesini? Apa kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu disekolah? Kenapa tidak pernah mengenalkan pada umma?!" Heechul memandang Kyuhyun seolah-olah sedang menginterogasi penjahat.

"ya ! umma.. aku masih ingin belajar dan belum ingin memiliki yeojachingu…" Kyuhyun membela dirinya menutupi bahwa dia sebenarnya belum pernah menyukai atau tertarik dengan yeoja manapun selama sekolah.

"jujur saja… tidak ada yang mau menjadi yeojachingu mu kan…" ledek Hangeng pada anaknya itu dan membuat kyuhyun cemberut.

Hyukkie tertawa melihat keceriaan yang dimiliki keluarga Yesung , tapi dia juga bingung dengan Yesung yang hanya diam.

"_apa Yesung sedang sakit? Kenapa dia tidak berbicara? Bukankah saat menyambut aku tadi dia begitu ceria…_

_Apa dia merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan kami tadi?"_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepala Hyukkie, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan menunggu makan malam berakhir untuk berbicara berdua dengan yesung.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk , mata Sungmin begitu sulit di buka karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 3.30 pagi.

"Minnie… buka…"

"umma?" tiba-tiba kesadaran Sungmin kembali saat mendengar suara serak Leeteuk di balik pintu.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Leeteuk ambruk dan menimpa tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

"u-umma… umma kenapa?" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk yang terasa sangat dingin.

"umma bangun umma? Appa ! appa umma pingsan !" Sungmin berteriak memanggil appanya ketika menyadari nafas Leeteuk yang terengah-engah ahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Leeteuk yang berdetak sangat cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong readers… ^^ *bow

Maudy kembali lagi dengan fiction yang baru , semoga kalian suka jalan awal fiction ini, disini maudy kasih tau dulu apa yang terjadi.

Semoga di next chap , fiction ini bisa lebih seru.

Maudy minta maaf ne untuk yang merasa terganggu sama cara maudy ngetik fiction.

Soalnya Maudy memang bukan author yang expert, maudy belum bisa nulis fiction dengan bahasa yang indah.

Gomawo tuk review kalian di fiction **"SEX & LOVE"** nanti maudy bikinin sequelnya kalau ada waktu , karena maudy lihat banyak yang minta.

maudy bener-bener terharu… gomawo *hug and kiss* ^^


	2. Forgive Me Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kangteuk – Kyumin

Yewook – Haehyuk

.

.

.

Siang itu mentari musim dingin menyibak tebalnya kabut kota Seoul , mentari itu tampak indah memendarkan cahaya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.00 pagi saat Kangin memandikan tubuh Leeteuk dengan air hangat.

Tidak ada suara terdengar dari mulut Kangin , hanya air matanya yang mampu menjelaskan betapa sakit hatinya saat menggosok tubuh Leeteuk yang penuh dengan kissmark.

Leeteuk pun begitu , tidak ada isak tangis. Hanya air mata yang mengalir bebas dipipinya yang menunjukkan betapa malunya dia saat Kangin melihat jelas bekas cumbuan Siwon ditubuh putihnya.

"kangin… a-aku…" Leeteuk menghentikan perkataanya saat Kangin meletakkan jarinya dibibir Leeteuk.

"lakukan apapun yang kau suka… aku tidak akan marah dan mencampuri urusanmu lagi… "

Leeteuk tertohok , hatinya bagai ditusuk dengan besi panas saat mendengar ucapan Kangin.

Meskipun hatinya sangat ingin membantah dan mengatakan bahwa dia diperkosa dan dipaksa menjadi pelacur , entah kenapa bibir tipisnya tidak mau terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara.

Hatinya seolah meyakinkan bahwa Kangin tidak akan pernah mempercayainya lagi.

Hanya air mata kesedihan yang mengalir semakin deras dari kedua bola matanya yang indah.

Kangin memandikan Leeteuk yang masih lemah ,sendirian. karena Sungmin sudah berangkat kesekolah sejak pukul 7.00 pagi , setelah Sungmin selesai membersihkan rumah juga memasak untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Kangin tidak membiarkan Sungmin membantunya untuk memandikan Leeteuk karena Kangin yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada tubuh istrinya dan dugaannya benar.

.

.

.

~ Amusement Park ~

.

"yobseo? Henry? Kalian sedang dimana? Aku sudah hampir sampai ditaman kota… jangan belikan onew ice cream ! tubuhnya tidak kuat, dia akan langsu-"

**Brukk !**

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk diatas tanah saat menabrak seseorang karena dia sibuk menelpon Henry dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"aah… appo…" air mata Ryeowook mengalir saat mencoba menarik batu berukuran sedang yang menancap di telapak tangannya.

Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan orang yang sudah menabraknya karena rasa sakit di tangannya.

"mianhae… aku tidak sengaja…"

Ryeowook terdiam , saat mendengar suara baritone yang selama 3 tahun lebih ini dia lupakan.

Ryeowook mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan memastikan bahwa itu bukan suara seseorang yang sangat penting di hidupnya dulu.

Ketika pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu , jantung Ryeowook berdetak sangat kencang terlebih saat namja bersuara baritone itu mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Ryeowook berdiri, meskipun _tangannya terulur kearah yang salah.._.

"kau dimana? Ayo berdiri? Aku minta maaf… aku tidak melihat…" Yesung tersenyum meskipun dia tidak tahu apakah orang yang ditabraknya itu masih berada disana atau tidak.

"h-hyung…" air mata Ryeowook mengalir saat tangannya melambai tepat didepan wajah Yesung , tapi yesung tidak bergeming.

"nde? Kau kenal aku? Mianhae aku tidak bisa melihat mu… apa kau sudah berdiri?" Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Ye- yesungie hyung?" Ryeowook berdiri dengan perlahan dan melupakan rasa sakit ditangannya, hatinya begitu perih saat menyadari ada yang salah dengan mata Yesung, dia buta.

"nde… mianhae.. kau siapa? " Yesung mengernyit karena bingung orang yang menabraknya itu menyebutnya _"Yesungie Hyung"_ sedangkan itu adalah panggilan keluarga dekatnya terhadapnya.

"ummaaaaa , onyu beli pelmen kapas ! " Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar suara Onew , anaknya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu berlari kearahnya bersama Henry sahabatnya.

"umma… onyu beli pelmen kapas… buat umma dan henly ahjucci…" Onew tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah Ryeowook meskipun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah berlari.

Yesung yang masih berdiri disana hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Onew.

"umma.. ajhuccie itu siapa? Onyu mau kasih pelmen kapas buat ahjuccie itu juga… hehe" Onew tersenyum dan mendekat pada Yesung.

"hyung…" henry terkejut saat sudah mengenali wajah namja yang berada dibelakang Ryeowook itu.

"ahjuccie… onyu beli pelmen kapas banyaaak, ahjuccie mau satu?" onew menyerahkan permen kapas pada Yesung yang sedang tersenyum entah kearah mana.

"gomawo onyu… jaga umma mu ne? supaya tidak tertabrak ahjussi lagi…" Yesung mengusap pelan kepala Onew yang tidak mengerti.

"ne ahjuccie… ! umma kajja kita pulang ke lumah henly ahjucci ! onyu mau liat poto-poto appa !"tangan mungil Onew menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang masih tertancap batu dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"aaakh ! appo !" Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan berteriak kencang karena kesakitan, dan itu membuat Onew yang terkejut reflex memeluk Yesung yang juga masih berdiri disana.

"gweanchana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?" Yesung menggendong tubuh mungil onew yang bergetar karena terkejut dan menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook.

"hyung… tangan mu terluka, ayo kerumah sakit !" henry menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan menyeret tubuh Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"henry ! onew tertinggal !" Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Henry yang menariknya semakin jauh.

"biarkan dia tinggal bersama appa nya beberapa hari hyung !" Ryeowook terdiam setelah mengerti maksud Henry dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Henry yang semakin menjauh dari taman itu.

Meninggalkan Onew yang tidak mengerti apa-apa berada di dalam pelukan Yesung, appa kandungnya.

"_apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Onew… Yesung hyung…"_

.

.

.

"hey ! sedang apa kau disini ?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Sungmin yang tengah menyantap bekal makan siangnya diatap gedung sekolah.

"sedang makan siang… "jawab Sungmin polos sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"aku sudah melihat itu ! maksud ku kenapa makan diatas sini ?! kau fikir untuk apa pihak sekolah membangun kantin?! " ucap Kyuhyun sembari berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"aku selalu makan disini , aku merasa lebih tenang kalau sendirian… apa masalahmu? " Sungmin menutup kotak makanannya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"tidak punya teman eoh? Kasihan sekali… cepat pergi… ! aku ingin duduk disini dan aku tidak ingin ada pelacur yang merusak waktu istirahat ku… !" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan hampir membuat Sungmin terjengkang kebelakang.

"tidak perlu sekasar itu orang kaya… ! aku masih bisa mendengar… !" Sungmin berjalan dengan tenang melewati Kyuhyun , entah kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

"Yaa ! kau fikir kau itu siapa?! Sombong sekali !" Kyuhyun berbalik dan menarik tangan Sungmin yang hampir menjauh darinya.

"_tangannya lembut sekali… seperti yeoja… eh? Tapi tangannya panas… apa dia sakit?"_

"lepas ! jangan sentuh aku ! aku tidak punya urusan denganmu ! " Sungmin menarik paksa tangannya.

"kenapa? Kau takut eoh? Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan sudi memperkosa anak seorang pela-"

**Plakk !**

Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dengan kencang sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"kau boleh memanggil ku pelacur setiap hari ! tapi tidak pada orang tua ku ! umma ku bukan pelacur !" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan memegang pipinya yang terasa perih.

.

.

.

~ Donghae Office ~

.

Hyukkie begitu asyik dengan layar laptopnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Lee Donghae yang sedang menandatangani berkas tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Lee Donghae sudah lama selesai dengan pekerjaannya, kedua matanya kini terus memandangi wajah Hyukkie yang serius membaca berita di laptopnya.

Suatu ketika Hyukkie mengambil nafas dan menoleh kearah Donghae , pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Tapi Hyukkie tidak memperdulikannya, dia kembali membaca berita. Seperempat jam kemudian Hyukkie kembali mengambil nafas dan menengok kearah Donghae.

Hyukkie terkejut , Donghae masih memandangi dirinya sehingga pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

Hyukkie menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan menghadap wajahnya kearah Donghae.

"kenapa kau memandangiku dengan aneh begitu hae? Ada yang salah?"

"katakan padaku… kau mencintaiku…" Donghae tersenyum melihat semburat merah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pipi Hyukkie.

"ada apa dengan mu hae? Tidak biasanya… "

"hanya memastikan hatimu masih milikku… " Donghae mendekati Hyukkie yang tersipu malu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namjachingu nya itu.

"kau masih ingat tugas mu kan chagiya? Jangan gunakan perasaan didalam nya Hyukkie…"

Hyukkie menutup matanya ketika Donghae melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Hyukkie sangat takut detak jantungnya yang berdegub kencang karena malu itu terdengar oleh Donghae.

Hyukkie masih ingat misinya untuk membantu Donghae merebut Perusahaan Hangeng yang berada di Beijing dan Korea .

Hangeng , ayah Yesung itu adalah rival terberat ayah Donghae dulu. Dengan hadirnya perusahaan Hangeng yang merajai Asia, perusahaan ayah Donghae perlahan tapi pasti tergeser dan itu membuat ayah Donghae meninggal karena stress.

Setelah itu Donghae menganggap Hangeng dan seluruh keluarganya adalah musuh utamanya.

Dan dengan bantuan Hyukkie yang sudah berhasil mendekati keluarga Yesung , Donghae yakin dia bisa meruntuhkan kepemimpinan Hangeng dengan rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan rapi.

.

.

.

~ Hotel ~

.

Siwon tersenyum menatap layar laptopnya yang sedang memperlihatkan foto-fotonya bersama Kibum istrinya , namja yang memikat hatinya dengan sifat pendiam dan pemalunya.

Entah kenapa hari ini Siwon sangat malas pergi dari hotelnya dan memilih tidak masuk kantor.

**From : Choi Siwon**

"_my snow white , aku merindukanmu … apa kau sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

Siwon terkejut saat pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya ke E-mail kibum mendapat balasan.

**From : Choi Kibum**

"_aku juga merindukan mu wonnie… aku sudah makan , tapi makanan disini tidak enak... aku merindukan kimbap dan kimichi… T_T _

_Aku sedang meeting , tapi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi…"_

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat balasan kibum , istrinya tetap sama … tetap manja saat bersamanya.

**From : Choi Siwon**

"_Sabar bummie.. beberapa bulan lagi kau kembali kan? Kau bisa makan sepuasnya nanti…^^_

_Kenapa tidak bisa konsen my snow white? Kau ada masalah? Ayo ceritakan padaku… "_

**From : Choi Kibum **

"_nde kau benar… Sebentar lagi aku akan makan sepuasnyaaaa… kekeke~_

_Aku terlalu merindukan mu my prince , kau yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku pangeranku… kekeke~ "_

**From : Choi Siwon**

"_sejak kapan snow white ku jadi pintar merayu eoh? Jangan nakal dan jaga kesehatan mu ne?, aku akan menunggu mu disini… ^^"_

**From : Choi Kibum**

"_nde… kau juga jaga kesehatan mu my prince… tunggu aku pulang… aku masih ingin berbincang tapi orang-orang di meeting ini mulai memperhatikanku... T_T"_

**From : Choi Siwon**

"_kalau begitu kita lanjutkan lagi nanti bummie… aku tidak suka istriku dipandangi namja lain ! _

_kabari aku kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk arra? Saranghae my snow white ^^"_

**From : Choi Kibum**

"_arrasso… kekeke~_

_Nado saranghae my prince… ^^"_

Siwon menutup Laptopnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa ,senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Dia begitu merindukan Kibumnya hari ini , untuk sementara dia sama sekali tidak mengingat Leeteuk dan nafsunya.

Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Choi Kibum dan yang ada di hatinya hanyalah cintanya pada Choi Kibum.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar , dia kesulitan bernafas saat seorang yeoja dari kelas lain mengatakan Zhoumi seonsaengnim memanggil Sungmin keruangannya.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah hari ini Zhoumi tidak ada jadwal mengajar? Sungmin juga tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

Sungmin menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan pelan , entah kenapa kakinya terasa begitu sulit digerakkan.

Dan gerak-gerik Sungmin itu terlihat jelas di mata namja tampan yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"kau tidak harus pergi kalau kau tidak mau… sungmin…" Sungmin menengok kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya.

"kyu..?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangkunya tersenyum kearah Sungmin

Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan , entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar melihat senyuman Kyuhyun , dan dia begitu bahagia ketika Kyuhyun tahu dia sangat tidak ingin menemui Zhoumi.

Tapi Sungmin tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengusir perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"_kenapa ini? Bukankah aku membencinya… kenapa aku harus perduli terhadap perasaannya? Kenapa aku merasa sangat menyesal setelah menyebut ummanya pelacur? Perasaan apa ini?"_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala Kyuhyun , tapi dia mencoba tenang dan menunggu waktu pulang sekolah untuk menceritakan perasaan anehnya itu pada hyung satu-satunya, Yesung.

.

.

.

Sungmin menundukkan kepala dan tidak berani menatap Zhoumi meskipun Zhoumi sudah memaksanya.

"mianhae untuk yang waktu itu Sungmin… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku…" ucap Zhoumi sambil menggenggam tangan mulus Sungmin.

"gw-gweanchana seonsaengnim…" Sungmin menarik tangannya dan menggeser duduknya agar menjauh dari Zhoumi.

"apa benar… umma mu pelacur min?" Zhoumi sedikit terkejut saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan pandangan marah dan berdiri.

"umma ku bukan pelacur ! dan apa urusan anda menanyakan hal itu?! Apa anak pelacur tidak diizinkan bersekolah disini?! " Sungmin berhenti berteriak saat Zhoumi memeluknya.

"bukan… bukan itu maksudku min… aku hanya ingin tahu karena sangat banyak murid yang menjelek-jelekan keluarga mu padaku dan kepala sekolah… tapi aku tidak percaya… mianhae…" Zhoumi mengusap kepala Sungmin yang masih terdiam dipelukannya.

"_kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Ketika melihat Zhoumi seonsaengnim memeluk dia… Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Aku ingin memeluknya…"_

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur dan menjauh dari ruangan Zhoumi.

Ya, Kyuhyun sedang mengintip Sungmin , entah kenapa dia begitu penasaran kenapa Zhoumi memanggil Sungmin , tapi sekarang dia justru merasa sakit dengan rasa _cemburu_ yang tidak disadarinya.

.

.

.

~ Hangeng House ~

.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas sekolahnya pada seorang pembantu dirumahnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya juga Yesung untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Sejak kecil Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau terpisah dari Yesung dan karena itulah Kyuhyun memilih tidur sekamar dengan yesung , meskipun banyak ruangan kosong dirumah mewah itu.

"hyung aku pu…lang…" Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu saat melihat Yesung tengah memeluk seorang anak kecil dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati tempat tidur king size nya dan Yesung untuk memastikan bahwa Yesung memang sedang memeluk anak kecil.

"ck… bukan boneka ternyata…" Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya karena bingung.

Setahu Kyuhyun dia tidak pernah memiliki sepupu yang masih kecil dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"yobseo? Umma sedang makan siang dengan appa kan?"

"…."

"umma... bisa pulang sebentar?"

"…."

"jeball ! ini penting umma !"

"…."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang setelah menutup handphonenya dan menatap anak kecil yang tertidur begitu lelap dalam pelukan Yesung itu.

"_anak itu mirip yesung hyung… apa mungkin…"_

.

.

.

.

"jawab jujur yesung ! anak kecil itu anak siapa?!" Heechul menatap Yesung yang masih tertunduk.

"aku tidak tahu umma…"

"lalu kenapa kau bawa?! Siapa tahu ummanya sedang kebingungan mencari dia sekarang ! "

"Tadi ummanya pergi kerumah sakit karena terluka setelah bertabrakan dengan ku dan karena siang tadi di taman sangat panas, aku bawa dia pulang…"

"aish… yesung ! ini korea ! kalau kau membuat kesalahan media bisa segera tahu dan itu akan meruntuhkan saham appa mu ! kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

"sudahlah chagiya… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa… lebih baik sekarang kau siapkan apa saja makanan dan susu untuk anak kecil itu… "

Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan menenangkan istrinya yang tengah kalut karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"annyeonghaseyo… onyu imnida… " Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggendong Onew yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"annyeong… wah , onyu sudah bangun? Kenapa? Apa karena kami ribut?" Hangeng mengangkat tubuh mungil Onew dari Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"ani… onyu lapar boji… onyu mau makan kue !" Hangeng tersenyum saat Onew memanggilnya Haraboji (kakek) tentu atas suruhan Kyuhyun.

"ani.. tidak boleh makan kue sebelum makan siang arraso?" ucap yesung tiba-tiba dan membuat hati Heechul terenyuh.

Entah kenapa dia merasa Onew bukanlah orang lain setelah melihat senyumannya yang mirip sekali dengan yesung.

"moni… onyu boleh makan kue yaaa? Jeball?" Onew menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"_bahkan warna matanya sama dengan Yesung…"_

"emm.. nde.. tentu boleh… apapun untuk cucu moni…" Yesung , Kyuhyun dan Hangeng terdiam saat mendengar nada bicara Heechul yang terdengar begitu sayang pada Onew padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak begitu.

"jeongmal? Yayy ! moni baik…" onew memeluk leher Hangeng dan Heechul membuat mereka tertawa.

"jadi umma?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bermaksud bertanya.

"emm… nde.. kita akan merawatnya, setidaknya sampai orang tunya kembali…" Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan keputusan Heechul.

.

.

.

"Henry… apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?"ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap rumah Yesung dari jauh.

"nde… biarkan dia merasakan hangatnya dekapan ayahnya yang selama 1 tahun ini dia rindukan…"

"tapi…"

"setelah itu kau boleh membawa nya pergi lagi… sejauh apapun itu…"

"arraso…"

Henry menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang sudah di perban dan berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_apakah ini takdir yang akan membawa ku kembali ke masa lalu? Ataukah takdir yang akan menyeretku menuju masa depan ?"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

Setelah ini , maudy akan kasih tau rencana Donghae .

Masa lalu Yewook couple , hari-hari Onew bersama Yesung dan cerita cinta Kangteuk + Kyumin.

Semoga cerita kali ini ga membosankan.

Dan untuk yang bertanya apa ini Crack pair? Ani… ini bukan Crack pair. ^^

Semoga next chap bisa lebih seru, gomawo untuk review sebelumnya. ^^

*bow


	3. Forgive Me Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi , M-Preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kangteuk – Kyumin

Yewook – Haehyuk

.

.

Sinar matahari memanggang tembok-tembok di sekeliling halaman dan kembang-kembang pohon ceri yang akhirnya berubah menjadi buah yang hijau.

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar membuat para pejalan kaki juga pengguna sepeda kewalahan karena rasa haus dan panas yang begitu menyengat di kulit mereka.

Sungmin duduk sendiri di pinggir pantai dengan hanya mengenakan kaus V neck berwarna putih dan celana selutut berwarna pink , siapapun yang berpapasan atau melihatnya pasti meneguk ludah karena kemulusan kulitnya yang sedikit terexpose di hari panas itu.

Sungmin menatap lurus kearah air laut yang saling bergumul dan menciptakan gelombang besar , entah apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Dia hanya menatap kosong seolah dia sedang tidak berada disana bahkan saat banyak orang yang meneriaki nya.

"hey ! kau ! menjauh ! gelombang itu akan menghantam tubuh mu ! minggir !"

"cepat pergi dari sana ! seseorang tolong selamatkan anak itu !"

**Byuur !**

Kepanikan terjadi saat ombak tinggi itu benar-benar mengantam Sungmin yang terdiam seolah menunggu ombak itu.

"Sungmin-ah !"

Semua orang tercengang saat melihat seorang namja dengan berani berlari dan masuk kedalam air yang baru saja membawa Sungmin ketengah laut.

Semua orang menatap panic bahkan sang penjaga pantai tercengang melihat aksi berani namja itu.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Semua yang berada disana bernafas lega ketika namja berkulit putih itu sampai di tepi pantai sebelum ombak lain menggulungnya dan berhasil membawa tubuh lemas Sungmin yang pingsan.

"aigoo.. kau sangat berani nak…"

"Cepat beri dia nafas buatan ! atau panggil ambulance !"

"Jangan ! beri nafas buatan dulu saja!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat melihat orang-orang yang mengerumuni nya juga Sungmin itu justru berdebat bukan segera menelpon ambulance dan memberikan pertolongan.

"kyu? Omo ! siapa dia? Apa dia baru saja tenggelam?"

"Hyukkie hyung ! tolong bawa pulang Yesung hyung dan Onew dengan mobil mu ne? aku akan membawa dia kerumah sakit…"

Hyukkie yang paham segera menuntun Yesung , juga Onew yang tengah berada di pelukan Yesung.

Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin sendirian menuju mobil sportnya dan melaju kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

"hyukkie… sebaiknya kita antar Onew ke kantor appa ku saja…" ucap Yesung memecah keheningan di mobil.

"wae? kenapa tidak kerumah hyung saja?"

"umma pasti sedang berada di kantor appa… umma selalu makan siang bersama appa disana… kita titipkan onew pada umma…"

"umm.. arraso.."

Hyukkie tersenyum saat melirik Onew yang tertidur lelap di pelukan yesung , terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil yang tengah menghisap jempol itu.

"umm.. hyung.. onew sangat lucu… dan senyuman juga matanya sangat mirip sepertimu…" ucap Hyukkie mencoba mencari pembicaraan.

"nde.. umma juga mengatakan begitu… aku juga merasa onew adalah anak kandungku padahal kami baru bertemu.. aneh bukan…"

"umm… nde, apa hyung tidak ingin segera memiliki anak ?" Hyukkie menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri , kebiasaannya saat malu.

"anak? Selama onew masih bersamaku aku tidak membutuhkan anak yang lain…" ucap yesung sambil tersenyum.

"b-bukan itu maksud ku hyung.. maksud ku anak hyung sendiri.. darah daging hyung… "

"tentu aku mau… tapi nanti.. saat kita sudah menikah…"

**Deg !**

Jantung Hyukkie seakan hendak meledak mendengar penuturan Yesung , meskipun dia sudah mengetahui perasaan Yesung terhadapnya , entah mengapa dia merasa perkataan Yesung kali ini begitu manis dan jujur.

Mungkin itu karena _Donghae tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya_.

Donghae memang sering mengucapkan _Saranghae_ tapi Hyukkie selalu merasa itu tidak tulus dari hati Donghae.

Seolah semua hanya rencana… hidup Donghae memang penuh dengan rencana , tapi Hyukkie tidak yakin apa Donghae pernah berencana untuk menikahinya.

Karena otak Donghae sepertinya hanya dipenuhi dengan rencana dan ambisi untuk menghancurkan keluarga Hangeng.

Hyukkie menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha membuang fikiran buruk nya pada Donghae , bagaimanapun juga Donghae adalah tunangannya dan Yesung hanya orang lain.

.

.

.

"permisi… apa anda teman dari pasien yang bernama Sungmin itu?" Tanya seorang dokter membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"nde… ! saya temannya… bagaimana keadaannya dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"dia baik-baik saja , hanya belum sadarkan diri setelah dibius tadi… tolong telpon keluarga atau orang tuanya ne? "

"baik dok… boleh saya masuk?"

"tentu.. silahkan…. Tapi tolong jangan berisik…"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri itu dengan segera.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, dia merutuki jantungnya yang seolah begitu bersemangat saat berdekatan dengan Sungmin.

"_aish.. perasaan apa ini… kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat? Dan kenapa bibirnya terlihat begitu… kenyal dan s-sexy? "_

Kyuhyun masih berdiri dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlelap dengan teliti , dia merasa senang bisa melihat wajah polos dan tenang Sungmin , _entah mengapa…_

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung saat tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin terlihat kesakitan , Sungmin bergumam meski matanya masih tertutup rapat dan Kyuhyun mencoba mendengarkan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"eungh… pergi ! umm..umma ku bukan pela..cur… pergi… !"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat berhasil mendengar jelas perkataan Sungmin , dia kembali merasa bersalah karena perkataannya diatap sekolah waktu itu.

Setelah kejadian itu dia selalu merasa bersalah setiap mendengar kata _pelacur_ , padahal dulu dia tidak pernah mau tahu apalagi memperdulikan perasaan Sungmin yang setiap hari selalu dia kerjai… apakah ini _Karma_?

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi dekat tempat tidur Sungmin dan memainkan psp nya untuk menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

"nde tunggu sebentar Minnie…" Leeteuk berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya dan segera membuka pintu.

"selamat malam… teukie hyung…"

"k-kau…"

Leeteuk membelalakkan mata indahnya karena terkejut saat melihat Choi Siwon lah orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"kenapa handphone hyung tidak aktif? nenghindariku eoh? Boleh aku masuk?" Siwon melewati tubuh Leeteuk yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Leeteuk.

"kemana Sungmin? Ini sudah jam 8 malam… apa dia selalu pulang selarut ini?"

"d-dia pergi kepantai… tadi s-siang…"

Leeteuk mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin meski masih ada rasa takut dihatinya.

"sejak siang? Umm… apa mungkin dia diculik? Mau aku bantu mencari hyung?"

Tanya siwon sambil matanya memperhatikan desaign sederhana rumah keluarga Kangin.

"dia tidak mungkin diculik ! dia akan pulang sebentar lagi ! cepat keluar dari rumah ku Choi siwon ! sebentar lagi Kangin pulang !"

Ucap Leeteuk kasar sambil tetap berdiri di dekat pintu , Leeteuk sebenarnya sangat takut mendengar ucapan Siwon , mungkin saja Sungmin diculik karena Sungmin tidak pernah pulang semalam itu.

"kau mengusirku hyung? Apa aku tidak boleh melihat keluargamu dari dekat?"

"tidak ! "

"baiklah… sekarang cepat ganti bajumu… aku menunggu…"

"a-apa maksudmu?!"

"kau fikir untuk apa seorang Choi Siwon datang menemui mu hyung? Kau sudah lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"

"pergi ! aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi ! cari pelacur lain yang lebih cantik dariku ! jangan ganggu hidup ku lagi !hiks.."

Amarah yang sangat membakar dada Leeteuk itu berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan saat tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Sungmin juga Kangin.

"hyungie… jangan membuat aku memaksamu… itu tidak akan menyenangkan…"

Siwon mendekati Leeteuk yang masih berdiri didekat pintu dan dengan cepat memeluk kemudian menciumi wajah juga leher putih Leeteuk dengan kasar.

"lepas ! hiks.. lepas ! jebal… hiks le-"

**Buugh !**

"BAJINGAN ! MENJAUH DARI RUMAH KU !"

Leeteuk terdiam melihat nafas kangin yang memburu , wajahnya memerah seakan menahan nafsunya untuk mematahkan tulang-tulang Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa sedikit takut setelah merasakan pukulan Kangin yang cukup kuat itu pun segera berlari tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian menaiki mercedez benz nya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"hiks… kangin.. goma-"

"jangan peluk aku pelacur ! aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan mu lagi ! tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau kau menjual dirimu dirumah ini ! dasar murahan !"

Kangin mendorong tubuh ringkih Leeteuk kasar dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Leeteuk.

"hiks.. Kangin… bukan aku… hiks.. bukan aku yang menyuruhnya kesini…hiks… tidak bisakah kau lihat? Aku dipaksa… kanginie… hiks…"

Leeteuk merutuki nasib yang seolah mempermainkannya , baru saja dia fikir Kangin melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya , ternyata Kangin hanya melihat saat Siwon menciumi Leeteuk dan itu membuat Kangin berfikir Leeteuk mengajak Siwon kerumahnya disaat dia tidak ada.

.

.

.

~ Ryeowook Flashback Story ~

.

"nde? Dilemari nomer dua? Arraso aku cari dulu hyung…" Henry segera menutup handphonenya yang baru saja menerima panggilan dari Ryeowook.

Henry tengah sibuk seorang diri membongkar isi lemari di kamar Ryeowook untuk mencari desaign bajunya yang akan dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang penting di Korea.

Ryeowook memang seorang desaigner baju dan karyanya tidak jarang selalu dibeli oleh orang-orang ternama dan itu adalah penghasilan Ryeowook setelah _dia tidak bisa bersekolah lagi._

"aish jinjja… kemana wookie hyung menyimpannya.. eh? Apa yang ini?" mata berwarna coklat henry menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar jerapah juga kura-kura yang memikat matanya.

Untuk memastikan Henry pun membuka perlembar isinya dan ternyata itu adalah buku diary lama milik Ryeowook.

_Hari itu hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan sangat deras dan aku terjebak di dalam bangunan tua yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah._

_Aku menunggu hujan itu reda , kalau sampai 1 jam lagi hujan itu tidak reda juga aku berniat berlari dan pulang kerumah karena aku sudah sangat kelaparan._

_Aku hampir menutup mataku karena rasa kantuk kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang memeluk ku tiba-tiba._

_Aku membelalakkan mataku saat Yesung hyung , orang yang sangat ku kagumi selama beberapa tahun ini lah yang memeluk ku dengan erat._

_Aku merasa aku bermimpi , tapi aku tersadar ini bukan mimpi saat Yesung hyung melumat bibirku dan tangannya membuka kancing baju ku perlahan._

_Aku begitu takut , apa Yesung hyung mabuk? Dia merebahkan tubuhku dilantai yang kotor begitu juga dengannya._

"_aku mencintaimu… mianhae... aku hanya selalu memperhatikan mu dari jauh dan aku begitu tertarik padamu…"_

_Begitu jelas suara baritonenya terdengar ditelingaku meskipun hujan masih sangat deras begitu juga dengan petir yang bersambaran._

_Apa sedang berhalusinasi? Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga selalu memperhatikannya tapi aku tidak tahu dia juga memperhatikanku._

_Oh tuhan… dia bermaksud menyetubuhiku dihari pertama kami saling berinteraksi… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkannya atau melarangnya? Aku memiliki rahim seperti yeoja… aku takut hamil._

_Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat raut kekecewaan diwajahnya…_

Henry mengusap keringatnya karena gugup, dia ragu untuk meneruskan membaca yang seharusnya tidak dia baca itu , tapi dia begitu penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita di diary Ryeowook yang tidak bertuliskan tanggal itu.

_Masih terngiang jelas ditelingaku desahan-desahan sexy yesung hyung saat berhubungan denganku padahal satu minggu sudah berlalu._

_Aku tidak bersekolah selama satu minggu ini karena lubang anus ku yang selalu berdarah setiap aku memaksakan berjalan._

_Aku sangat tersiksa… aku selalu makan teratur tapi aku memuntahkannya lagi , aku tidak akan mempercayai lagi jika ada orang yang mengatakan sex itu adalah surga dunia ! _

_Memang aku sempat merasakan rasa nyaman , tapi itu hanya sebentar ! selebihnya? Rasa sakit dan mual._

Henry merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang membaca tulisan polos Ryeowook dulu , entah kenapa dia bisa membayangkan jelas semua cerita yang tertulis di buku diary itu dan itu mebuat pipinya merona malu.

_Aku hidup bersama bibi mei semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat , aku tidak mengenal bibi mei , yang aku ingat adalah dia menemukanku menangis sendirian di pemakaman ibu dan ayah._

_Setelah itu dia menjaga dan merawat aku dengan sangat baik , dia bahkan menyekolahkanku hingga sekarang , dan dia selalu panik saat aku sakit ._

_Hari ini dia membawa aku kerumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan aku "disodomi" dan diusiaku yang terlalu muda, itu sangat berbahaya._

_Bibi mei begitu marah dan dia memaksa aku memberitahunya siapa yang melakukan itu semua padaku._

_Aku sangat menyayangi bibi mei , tapi apa mungkin aku membiarkan yesung hyung , orang yang aku cintai masuk kedalam penjara?itu tidak mungkin._

Henry kembali membalik halaman dan membaca dengan khusyu', sepertinya dia tidak ingat dia sedang ditunggu oleh Ryeowook dikantornya.

_Bibi mei sangat khawatir pada kesehatanku , aku selalu muntah dipagi hari selama 1 bulan ini._

_Meskipun lubang anus ku sudah sembuh , aku tetap tidak diizinkan bersekolah._

_Aku tau bibi mei masih khawatir dengan keadaan ku dan dia juga khawatir aku akan kembali disodomi._

_Ini semua salahku , aku tidak mau mengatakan siapa orang yang menyetubuhi ku dan karena itulah bibi mei bermaksud menyekolahkan ku ke Jepang._

_Aku tidak ingin tidak melihat senyuman yesung hyung lagi… tapi aku tidak ingin tetap bersekolah di Korea kalau yesung hyung harus masuk penjara._

_Karena itu artinya sama, tetap tidak ada yesung hyung…Aku ingin selalu bertemu dengan yesung hyung…_

Henry kembali meneruskan membaca meskipun hatinya sedih, kali ini henry benar-benar tidak sadar ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

_Aku hamil… aku benar-benar hamil… dan usianya sudah 2 bulan, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya._

_Tapi aku sadar tidak akan ada yang perduli,aku sudah berada di Jepang dan aku sendiri._

_Memang tidak benar-benar sendiri karena aku membawa anak yesung hyung dirahimku… aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini bencana karena aku mencintai yesung hyung._

_Dan aku ingin memelihara anak ini… sampai aku kembali nanti…_

"henry… apa yang kau lakukan?"

Henry yang sangat terkejut mendengar suara Ryeowook itu hanya bisa berbalik dan memandang ryeowook dengan gugup.

.

.

.

"umh… umma…" Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur disamping tempat ranjangnya dan membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"min? sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"k-kyu?"

"nde?"

"a-ku ada dimana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"rumah sakit min… kau terseret ombak saat duduk di tepi pantai… apa kau ingat?"

"nde… aku ingat… kyu.. apa ini masih siang?"

"ini sudah malam Minnie… jam 10 malam…"

"malam?!" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan paksa dan hampir mencabut infusnya tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat menahan tangannya.

"min ! apa kau sudah gila?! Kau mau kemana?!"

"aku harus pulang ! aku tidak ingin membuat umma khawatir ! lepas !"

"jangan bodoh min ! kau fikir apa orang tuamu tidak akan khawatir kalau kau pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"kyu… jangan peluk aku…" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia bisa memeluk Sungmin , tapi perasaan benci justru dirasakan Sungmin saat bayangan Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan selalu menyebutnya _pelacur_ itu tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalanya.

"e-eh? Mi-mianhae…" Kyuhyun menjauh dengan kaku karena terkejut.

Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit kekecewaan dihatinya karena dia ingat Sungmin hanya diam saat Zhoumi seonsaengnim memeluknya , tapi saat kyuhyun yang memeluknya…

.

.

.

"yobseo… hyukkie… kau sedang berada dimana?" Donghae menatap layar monitor yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang itu sambil menelpon kekasihnya Hyukkie.

"….."

"dirumah yesung? Benarkah? Aku fikir kau sedang berada di kantor Tan Hangeng…" Donghae menyeringai saat mengetahui hyukkie berbohong padanya.

"….."

"tentu aku percaya padamu hyukkie… " mata liar Donghae menatap wajah cantik Hyukkie yang terlihat kebingungan di layar monitornya.

"kau cantik hyukkie… sangat cantik… aku tidak ingin melihat wajah cantik mu itu terluka…" Donghae bergumam sendiri sambil memandang monitor yang masih memperlihatkan gerak gerik Hyukkie , Hangeng , Heechul , yesung dan Onew.

Ya , Donghae memang berhasil menaruh kamera pengintai di dalam ruangan kerja Hangeng dan itu adalah berkat kelengahan anak buah Hangeng.

"….."

"bukan apa-apa hyukkie… jangan takut seperti itu… nikmati saja harimu…" Donghae melempar dengan kasar handphonenya dan membiarkan barang itu hancur.

"hahaha… kau ingin berkhianat hyukkie? Wae? apa kelebihan si buta dan keluarganya itu? hyukkie…" Donghae menatap layar monitor yang masih memperlihatkan kekasihnya itu dan berbicara sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal gomawo untuk review sebelumnya dan maudy minta maaf untuk keterlambatan publish T.T

Maudy sedang ada sedikit masalah di kampus, mohon dimengerti *bow

Dan maudy usahakan maudy akan selalu selesaikan fiction ciptaan maudy karena maudy tahu gimana rasanya nunggu fiction yang akhirnya ga diterusin sama authornya T.T *curhat

Nah , maudy udah buat sequel Sex and Love mungkin beberapa hari lagi maudy publish karena masih kurang 20% lagi.

mianhae karena belum ada adegan panas , tapi semoga cerita kali ini seru … tolong kasih tau maudy pendapat kalian ne ^^

Jeongmal gomawo my lovely readers ^^ *hug and kiss


	4. Forgive Me Chapter 4

Warning : Yaoi , M-preg , Typo's , OCC

Rate : M

Pairing :

Kangteuk – Kyumin

Yewook – Haehyuk

.

.

.

Malam ini hawa dingin terasa lebih menusuk dari biasanya , namun Leeteuk justru mengusap keringat dikeningnya.

Leeteuk merasa kondisi tubuhnya memburuk tapi dia masih terbangun meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 pagi.

**Tok ! Tok ! Tok !**

Leeteuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya beberapa kali , tapi saat tidak ada jawaban Leeteuk pun segera membuka pintu dan membawa masuk sebuah nampan yang berisi 2 buah mangkuk nasi , 1 mangkuk sup berukuran sedang dan 1 piring buah apple yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong.

"K-kanginie… ayo makan dulu… kau belum makan malam kan?" ucap Leeteuk sangat pelan , Leeteuk meletakkan nampan diatas meja nakasnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka untuk membangunkan Kangin.

"kanginie… ayo makan bersama… ak-"

**Sreet !**

Leeteuk terdiam saat Kangin menarik tangannya dan membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya.

Begitu tenang dan hangat , Leeteuk bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Kangin yang berhembus di keningnya.

"hiks…k-kangin..hiks… maafkan aku…hiks…" Leeteuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kangin dan menangis tersedu.

Kangin mengusap kepala dan punggung Leeteuk dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Kangin tidak benar-benar tidur dan dia tidak mungkin bisa tertidur tenang saat tahu istrinya yang tengah _hamil_ itu bersedih karena perkataannya.

Meskipun Kangin tidak tahu bayi siapa yang tengah dikandung Leeteuk , Kangin tetap tidak bisa membiarkan rasa egois menyelimutinya lebih lama.

Ya, Leeteuk hamil dan Kangin mengetahuinya saat Leeteuk pulang dalam keadaan demam pagi itu.

Kangin menemukan sebuah tespack disaku celana Leeteuk dan Kangin baru mengerti kenapa istrinya pulang dalam keadaan sakit dan demam tinggi.

Leeteuk mencoba membunuh janin yang ada di rahimnya dengan cara meminum minuman bersoda dengan takaran berlebihan tanpa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan terlebih dahulu.

Kangin merasa begitu kecewa karena kehamilan yang masih Leeteuk rahasiakan itu , tapi rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk Leeteuk selalu berhasil membuatnya mengalah.

Kangin tidak pernah sanggup melihat Leeteuk menangis karena air mata Leeteuk begitu menyayat perih hatinya.

.

.

.

"hyung… aku minta maaf karena membaca diary mu tanpa izin…" ucap Henry sambil berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"tidak apa-apa henry… lagi pula buku ini akan segera kubakar…"

"w-wae hyung?! Jangan ! itu adalah kenangan hyung bersama yesung hyung !"

"nde… tapi dia sudah bukan milikku… aku tidak memerlukan buku ini dan kenangan yang ada didalamnya lagi…"

Henry menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu tegar dihadapannya sekarang , meskipun dia tahu hati Ryeowook tengah hancur karena baru saja mengetahui Yesung sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ryeowook memang tidak pernah berharap terlalu besar Yesung akan mengingatnya , tapi Ryeowook sangat sadar hati kecilnya masih menjerit memanggil nama Yesung.

"henry… besok kita jemput onew…"

"t-tapi hyung… ini bahkan belum 1 minggu…"

"aku sudah sangat merindukan onew… dan lagi pula tidak ada gunanya karena Yesung tidak mengetahui kalau onew itu anaknya begitu juga sebaliknya…"

"kalau begitu beritahu mereka hyung !"

"tidak bisa… aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan yesung dengan kekasihnya… onew sudah lebih dari segalanya dalam hidupku…"

Bohong , Ryeowook menarik nafasnya dengan teratur karena mencoba menahan tangisannya.

Ya, Ryeowook berbohong. Ryeowook begitu mengharapkan Yesung kembali padanya meskipun dia tidak yakin Yesung masih mengingatnya.

"dan setelah itu… aku akan kembali ke jepang… dan menetap selamanya disana…"

"t-tapi hyung… kenapa harus kembali kesana?"

"terlalu banyak kenangan yang ingin aku lupakan dari Negara ini…"

"itu berarti kau melarikan diri dari masalah hyung !"

"ya… aku memang berusaha melarikan diri dari masalah…"

"kau pengecut hyung ! kau harus mempertahankan Yesung hyung demi onew ! anak kalian !"

"lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?! Mengatakan pada yesung hyung bahwa aku adalah orang yang dulu dia tiduri ?! aku kekasihnya yang mungkin sudah dia lupakan?! Atau akau harus menghadiri pernikahannya dengan kekasih barunya nanti di altar dan mengacaukannya?! Katakan kau ingin aku melakukan apa! Hiks.."

Ryeowook gagal , air mata kepedihan yang sudah ditahannya begitu lama akhirnya mengalir bebas dari matanya.

Henry yang melihat kesedihan Ryeowook dengan jelas itu hanya bisa memeluk hyung sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"mianhae hyung… aku tidak tahu kau sangat terluka…" henry mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ryeowook dan membiarkan malam itu berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"kyu… " Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa rumah sakit.

"kyu… ierona… kyu…" kali ini Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu.

"aish jinjja ! aku masih mengantuk umma !" gumam kyuhyun yang kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan kembali tidur.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Kyuhyun itu, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali terlihat serius saat melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 3.00 pagi.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati meja nakas disamping ranjangnya dan mengambil secarik kertas juga pensil yang sudah tersedia kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata hangul diatasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya itu.

Ya , Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun lebih , dan dia juga tidak ingin umma dan appanya khawatir.

.

.

.

**Plakk !**

"hiks… maafkan aku hae… hiks.. ak-"

**Plakk!**

Ini adalah tamparan yang kesekian kalinya dari tangan Donghae untuk wajah mulus Hyukkie yang Nampak terluka dan memar.

Hyukkie hampir kehilangan kesadarannya jika Donghae tidak kembali menyiramnya dengan sebotol anggur mahal import miliknya.

"aakh! Ampuni aku h-hae !" hyukkie berteriak saat luka diwajahnya terkena siraman anggur dan rasanya sangat pedih juga panas.

"kau pengkhianat ! dan pengkhianat seharusnya disiksa lebih dari ini ! "

Donghae membuka celana dan mendekatkan penisnya yang masih tertidur itu pada bibir hyukkie yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Hyukkie tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Donghae sedang paksa masukkan dalam mulutnya tapi Hyukkie sangat tahu apa itu.

Hyukkie tidak bisa melihat karena kain hitam yang menutupi matanya juga karena tubuh _telanjang_ nya yang tengah terikat dikursi hyukkie tidak bisa bergerak atau melawan.

Dia hanya bisa meminta ampun berulang kali pada Donghae meskipun ia tahu Donghae tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"h-hae… jebal..hiks..bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun selain berciuman sebelum kita menikah? Hiks… hiks…"

Hyukkie berkali-kali mengelak saat Donghae menyentuhkan penisnya pada bibir tipis Hyukkie.

Tapi semakin hyukkie mengelak Donghae justru semakin kasar dan kembali menampar wajahnya juga menutup lubang hidungnya hingga hyukkie kesusahan bernafas dan terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

Donghae tersenyum senang saat berhasil mengeluar masukkan penisnya didalam mulut hyukkie,

Ini adalah blowjob pertama dalam hubungan mereka dan Donghae memintanya dengan paksa.

"mmppph! Hmmph! "hyukkie mencoba melepaskan jambakan Donghae pada rambutnya tapi tidak bisa karena Donghae yang sudah merasakan nikmat itu semakin kencang menggengam rambut hyukkie dan menggerakkan kepala hyukkie maju mundur seirama dengan pinggulnya.

"aah…ahh.. hyukkie… ummh….aaaaaah !" Donghae terdiam beberapa saat setelah spermanya berhasil keluar dan meluncur masuk pada tenggorokan hyukkie.

Hyukkie hampir muntah kalau saja Donghae tidak segera melumat bibirnya dan membuat jantung hyukkie yang awalnya berdegub karena takut justru berdegub karena malu sekarang.

Entah kenapa hyukkie bisa menikmati ciuman lembut Donghae pada bibir dan wajahnya setelah perlakuan kasar yang Donghae berikan.

_Apakah ini cinta? Atau suatu kebodohan? Atau ini hanya permainan hati yang tidak bisa ditebak?_

Hyukkie yang baru beberapa saat terbuai oleh kelembutan Donghae itu membelalakkan matanya saat Donghae melepaskan ikatannya dan menggendong tubuhnya menuju ranjang king size milik Donghae.

"h-hae… j-jangan… hiks… "

"aku akan mengambil semuanya… sebelum orang lain mengambilnya!"

"hae ! tidak akan ada yang mengambil aku darimu ! hiks.. jebal hentikan.. hiks…" ucap Hyukkie yang sudah begitu ketakutan saat Donghae mulai meraba-raba lubang anusnya.

"ya… tidak akan ada yang mengambil aku darimu… kau yang akan pergi meninggalkan ku! Iyakan ?!"

"hiks.. aku tidak pernah berfikir meninggalkanmu..hiks..jebal hae…hiks.."

Donghae tidak memperdulikan perkataan Hyukkie dan mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang hyukkie yang berdenyut karena baru pertama kali dimasuki itu.

"aakh! Hae ! kalau kau meneruskan ini aku akan membencimu seumur hidup ku ! hiks.." hyukkie menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit saat jari telunjuk Donghae menerobos lebih dalam.

Donghae terdiam dan tidak meneruskan aksinya. Donghae merasa sangat marah dan takut saat mendengar perkataan Hyukkie, meskipun dia tahu Hyukkie sangat menjaga tubuhnya untuk pernikahan.

Donghae tidak pernah menduga Hyukkie akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

_Bukankah mereka juga akan menikah? Apakah hyukkie mengancam nya karena ingin menjaga tubuhnya dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain? Apakah hyukkie sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?_

Donghae memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit setelah memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu Donghae pun segera menyelimuti tubuh polos hyukkie kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping hyukkie yang masih menangis.

"_aku hanya… tidak ingin orang lain mengambilmu dariku… aku… mencintaimu hyukkie…"_

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi chubby onew yang sudah tertidur dipelukannya.

Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melihat wajah onew malam ini, dia ingin melihat senyuman onew dan dia ingin onew menjadi anaknya, anak kandungnya.

Meskipun dia tahu suatu hari nanti orang tua kandung onew akan kembali dan membawa onew pergi, yesung merasa dia tidak akan bisa membiarkannya karena yesung sudah merasa onew adalah bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

"yesung… apa kyuhyun sudah pulang?" Tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamar yesung itu.

"eh? Umma… kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Kau membuat aku terkejut…" jawab yesung setengah berbisik.

"mianhae… umma tidak ingin onew terbangun… " Heechul memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit saat melihat yesung meraba meja untuk mendekatinya.

"belum pulang umma… kyu mungkin akan pulang besok pagi karena temannya itu masih dirawat dirumah sakit…"

Jawab yesung setelah dia sudah menggenggam tangan heechul dan mereka berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah.

"umm.. arraso… yesungie… umma ingin meminta sesuatu padamu…" ucap heechul pelan.

"apa itu umma? "

"maukah kau… menjalani operasi? Hati umma sangat sakit melihat kau buta sejak 3 tahun yang lalu… hati umma hancur…"

"a-aku… aku…"

"jebal yesung… apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajah umma dan appa juga Kyuhyun? Atau Onew?" heechul mengusap pipi yesung anak yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"a-arraso… umma…"

"j-jeongmal chagi?! Kau mau? Kau mau operasi? Kau benar-benar mau?" Heechul memeluk yesung erat setelah yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Heechul, hangeng dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat lama berharap yesung mau mengoperasi matanya.

Tapi yesung selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Kini heechul semakin merasa Onew adalah malaikat kecil untuk keluarganya karena dengan kehadirannya , Yesung mau merubah fikirannya.

Meskipun begitu , yesung masih merasa sangat takut dengan dunia yang akan kembali dilihatnya.

Dunia yang sudah memisahkannya dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya _dulu_.

.

.

.

"aish jinjja… dasar keras kepala… !" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya saat melihat Sungmin sudah tidak berada di tempat tidurnya dan menemukan secarik kertas diatas meja nakas.

_Kyu… gomawo untuk kebaikan hatimu… aku akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti…_

_Dan untuk biaya administrasi , aku belum membayarnya karena aku tidak bisa menemukan pakaian juga dompetku…_

_Tapi besok aku janji akan membayarnya di sekolah… sekali lagi gomawo._

_-Sungmin_

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu khawatir pada keadaan Sungmin meskipun dia juga bangga dengan sifat mandiri dan pemberani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuat secarik kertas tulisan tangan Sungmin itu kedalam dompetnya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya berharap Sungmin tidak berada jauh dari sana karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 4.50 pagi.

Dan kalaupun dia tidak berhasil menemukannya Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin bisa masuk sekolah hari ini atau besok pagi.

Dengan cara dan alasan apapun kini Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terus bertemu dan berdekatan dengan seorang Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk review kalian di chap sebelumnya… ^^

Maudy juga berterima kasih atas review kalian di ff sequel Love and Sex . ^^ *bow

Semoga chap ini sedikit menghibur dan menarik ne?

Kasih tau pendapat kalian tentang chap ini ok? ^^

Semoga next chap bisa lebih cepat update dan seru.

*hug and kiss*

~Maudy Kim~


End file.
